


A different life

by amendax



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I really hope this will work., M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amendax/pseuds/amendax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock characters in Lord of the Flies setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different life

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if this storyline is continuable? Please give a comment as this is my first time trying a long fanfiction. Is it weird or what?  
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. My knowledge of regions of London is inaccurate.

The boy with blond hair lowered himself down the last few feet of rock and began to limp towards the lagoon. Though he had bandaged his sprained ankle with his school sweater, he still felt a stab of pain with each step he took, hair plastering to his forehead with sweat from exertion.

He was making his way slowly towards the jungle among creepers and thick undergrowth when a youthful voice cried out.

‘Hey!’ it said bossily, ’wait a minute! I got caught up.’

The bushes shook violently, stems snapping with efficiency and from it emerged a tall and lanky boy with a mob of dark curls, hand wielding a pocket knife like a weapon. He bent down, removing and pocketing the thorns carefully, and looked up startled when the blonde joined the task with gentle hands and an easy smile.

‘Where do you reckon is the man with that megaphone?’

The dark haired boy shook his head. ‘Drown and dead somewhere in the ocean,’ he answered curtly.

The blond boy looked shocked at the blunt reply before conceding quietly, ‘Um, yes. You’re right, I guess?’

The dark haired boy’s eyes widened fractionally, appraising the blond intently before declaring, ‘Of course. I am always right. And Brent or Redbridge?’

‘Sorry?’

‘Which of it—Brent or Redbridge?’ He stared at the blond intently and quite rudely in the fair-haired boy’s humble opinion.

‘Brent. Sorry. How did you know…?’

However, the dark haired boy was no longer focused on him. He reached out and touched the jagged end of the scar on ground carefully, announcing, ‘The transporter plane was struck down and landed here first. The momentum caused it to wobble and as a result swept away by the storm out to sea.’

He looked out to the sea, biting his lip lightly as he waits the other boy’s reaction.

‘That… was amazing, ye know?’

The dark haired boy’s head whipped to him as quick as lightning.

‘Do you think so?’ asked dark haired boy hesitantly.

‘Of course it was. It was brilliant. It was bloody extraordinary.’ The blush crept up his neck at the swearing.

‘That’s not what people normally say.’

‘What do people normally say?’ He asked curiously.

‘”Piss off!”’ The dark haired boy smiled at him. He grinned at the friendly gesture.

Silence descended upon them. The blond boy looked clearly awkward. He cleared his throat tentatively then spoke.

‘What’s your name?’

‘Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. And you are John H. Watson.’

‘How…?’ John looked truly surprised because guessing his home region and theorizing the fate of that tube was one thing, but knowing his name, including the first letter of his middle name was completely another matter.

Sherlock merely pointed at his grey shirt pocket where his mother had embroidered his name on it.

‘Wow, that’s …’ John struggled for words.

‘Brilliant. I know.’ Sherlock looked as smug as a cat. He gave John another tiny smile. ‘Let’s explore the island, shall we?’


End file.
